Shattered Glass
by FayesEmeraldEyes
Summary: After complications with a bounty, Spike blames himself for Fayes injury only to discover that Faye claims it wasn't his fault. Its then that he starts to see what hes always had right in front of him all along. SF
1. Knives

Before I start the fic I would like to take the time to thank Rachel for  
  
helping me think of a title and for helping me edit my story. Be sure to  
  
read her fanfics and visit her website found on the links page.  
  
Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By: FayesEmerald Eyes  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama  
  
+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop. +  
  
*italics* = Song  
  
"Faye, look out!" Faye turned around and met face to face with their  
  
latest bounty head his gun pointed at her neck. Looking him over, she  
  
noticed that the man's face was covered with sweat. What was she thinking?  
  
This wasn't even a man, he's only a kid who couldn't have been no older  
  
than 15. How the hell could he have shot and killed 6 people in an  
  
alleyway? "Faye, get out of your head and shoot him before he shoots  
  
you!!" Spike shouted.  
  
Jumping from her place in front of the boy, Faye quickly switched the  
  
tables around and stood behind the bounty, this time her gun pointed to  
  
the back of his neck.  
  
With brief slight smirk the boy, flipped clear over her head, making  
  
Faye spring around to look at him. This time with a heavy laugh, the boy  
  
kneed her in stomach and shot at her head. Faye ducked and jumped up from  
  
the ground as fast as she could before the boy could do anything else to  
  
harm her.  
  
Spike, kicking the feet from the under the boy, placed one of his  
  
large feet on top of the boys stomach, and cocked the gun at his neck.  
  
"Move and I might just have to." The boy smiled, and grabbed Spikes leg,  
  
flipping him over his shoulder. Spike threw his head back and watched as  
  
his body collided with Faye's, throwing her and himself into a window,  
  
shattering it in two. Minutes later, Spike gained control of his sight and  
  
managed to stand again, only to see the boy standing in front of him.  
  
With a queer position of his head the boy, through his head back with loud  
  
malicious laugh towards his fallen foes. He never saw the bullet leave  
  
Spike's gun. Watching the boy fall, Spike turned his attention to Faye.  
  
"Spike, what the hell did you think you were doing?!" Spike turned  
  
around to see Faye lying flat down on her back. Being the man that he was,  
  
Spike bent down and poked Faye in the stomach.  
  
"Well, then you shouldn't have tried to interfere with my bounty."  
  
With a glance at Faye, he knew right away that he had struck a nerve.  
  
"Correction Spike, Jet directly asked me to go after this one since  
  
you got so knocked up from our last episode!"  
  
Spike blinked. "Episode... is that a shrew term?" He mocked.  
  
Faye tilted her head to the side so that she look at him. "You're  
  
such an ass..." she trailed off  
  
"I have a nice ass, yes." Spike extended his hand and looked into  
  
Faye's eyes. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
"Not really I..." She winced. "Oww," Faye grimaced.  
  
"What-what's wrong?" Spike stammered. Faye looked at him and once  
  
again tried to sit up. A sharp pain made her lay back down again. Spikes  
  
eyes widened to Faye's wonder. "Oh Jesus, Faye, don't move!" From the  
  
fall a piece of glass from the now shattered window had lodged itself just  
  
below the crevice of Faye's collar bone. With each move she tried to make,  
  
the glass embedded itself deeper into her skin. Faye took one final try to  
  
sit up before the glass went clean through her back to the front of her  
  
body. Lying down she looked in agony at Spike before licking away some of  
  
the blood from the corner of her mouth. "Faye, hold on... Just stay  
  
still... I'll call Jet!" But Faye didn't have the chance to hear him. She  
  
had already passed out.  
  
*Give me one good reason  
  
To why you're so blind  
  
I covered your back again  
  
And you better cover mine  
  
If I turned and walked away  
  
Would you stick your knives in me  
  
How much longer till you break  
  
Until I walk away, walk away from you  
  
Give me one good reason  
  
To why you're so unkind  
  
You know I believe, it's true  
  
You know I believed in you  
  
If I turned and walked away  
  
Would you stick your knives in me  
  
How much longer till you break  
  
Until I walk away, walk away from you*  
  
(SONG CREDITS: "Knives" by Fuel) 


	2. Rush

Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama  
  
+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop. +  
  
*italics* = Song  
  
*3 days later*  
  
As Faye awoke she noticed that all members of the Bebop crew, even Ein were  
  
staring down at her with care and concern. She mainly noticed Spike. His  
  
head was faced down and his attention seemed to be more interested with the  
  
lines that traced the tiles, his head turned a little sideways. Jet and Ed  
  
sat in two chairs that rested across from her bed, Ein piled into Ed's lap.  
  
"Must have been a big piece of glass," Faye uttered.  
  
Jet looked up and smiled at her. "More like 8 tiny pieces all into  
  
your back and one large one that decided it was going to meet your front  
  
side." Faye frowned and squeezed Ed's hand that now sat on the side of her  
  
bed.  
  
"Ed thought Faye-Faye was going to die. Ed didn't type on tomato for  
  
3 days... Nope-nope-nope!" Faye smiled, and retracted her hand away from  
  
Ed's grasp. "I'm ok Ed, but it seems as if Spike's gotten his head down in  
  
the dumps." She started to smirk, when she noticed Spike stood up to exit  
  
the room. "What's wrong with him?" She questioned herself, while turning  
  
to Jet.  
  
"Its not easy when your co-partner ends up hurt and the guilt starts  
  
to take over." Faye looked down at the ground and let a tear fall.  
  
"It still hurts..." She whipped the tear away trying to cover her  
  
emotions.  
  
"Yeah I know. Just try not to move too much, and get some rest,  
  
alright. We were worried about you." Faye nodded, as Jet stood and placed  
  
his heavy hand on her shoulder. "By the way... even though Spike killed the  
  
bounty, we took the body into the cops and they gave us 4 hundred woolongs  
  
for being the only ones able to actually ring him in. Apparently he was  
  
only 15 but learned from his father how to kill at an early age...poor  
  
kid." Jet smiled down at Faye and left the room, with Ed and Ein not too  
  
far behind.  
  
Faye turned her head slightly to hear Jet tell Spike something from  
  
the hallway. Seconds later, Spike re-entered then set at Faye's. "I'm  
  
sorry Faye... I didn't mean to hurt you." Faye looked up at him and  
  
laughed.  
  
"Don't be a lunkhead, for once it wasn't your fault. I didn't even  
  
feel a thing." She tried to smile but instead started to cry as the pain  
  
ached through her body.  
  
"Hey-hey easy...it's alright." Spike soothed.  
  
Faye rubbed at her eyes as the tears slowed themselves down. "I  
  
didn't even feel anything... I feel like such a fool. Usually when glass  
  
hits, you feel it. It's not like it's a comforting feeling!" Spike looked  
  
back down for a minute before grabbing to hold her hand.  
  
"The adrenaline was probably pumping so hard you didn't even know  
  
what to feel... and I still can't help but think that if I hadn't of landed  
  
so hard onto you that the glass wouldn't have embedded into your back the  
  
way it did." With that Spike stood to his feet and squeezed Faye's hand  
  
before letting go. "And for that I owe you everything... if it had hit any  
  
main vein you could have internally bled to death...It's my fault." Closing  
  
the door behind him, Faye didn't even have time to say something to stop  
  
him from leaving.  
  
*Walk with me  
  
Open your sensitive mouth  
  
And talk to me  
  
Hold out your delicate hands  
  
And feel me  
  
Couldn't make any plans  
  
To conceal me  
  
Open your sensitive mouth  
  
Hold out your delicate hands  
  
With such a sensitive mouth  
  
I'm easy to see through  
  
When I come up  
  
When I rush  
  
I rush for you  
  
Cry for you  
  
Seen the tears  
  
Roll down from my eyes for you  
  
Heard my truth  
  
Distoring to lies for you  
  
Watched my love  
  
Becoming a prize for you  
  
Seen the tears in my eyes  
  
Heard the truth in my lies  
  
Seen the tears in my eyes  
  
I'm not proud of what I do  
  
When I come up  
  
When I rush  
  
I rush for you  
  
I come up to meet you  
  
Up there somewhere  
  
When I rush to greet you  
  
My soul is bared  
  
Gave more for you  
  
Dropped my crutches  
  
And crawled on the floor  
  
for you  
  
Went looking behind every  
  
door for you  
  
And because of the things  
  
That I saw for you*  
(SONG CREDIT: "Rush" By Depeche Mode) 


	3. Somewhere In Between

Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By: FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama  
  
+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop. +  
  
*italics* = Song  
  
*That night*  
  
As Spike lied on that familiar yellow couch he couldn't help but let  
  
his mind wonder back to that morning. The day's events replayed themselves  
  
over and over into his mind, eating away at him. His mind yelling at him,  
  
telling him that he should have grabbed the moment- seized the day! He  
  
tried to shake it away but it wouldn't let him.  
  
He closed his eyes but all he pictured was those damn emerald eyes.  
  
Her curves gently fitting each turn of her body. That black tinted hair  
  
that felt like heaven to touch. He sighed and opened his eyes only to see  
  
Faye standing before him. "What's wrong Faye?"  
  
"Nothing... can't sleep" He smiled and she invited herself to sit  
  
beside him on the couch. Noticing what she was doing, Spike slid closer to  
  
the side of the couch to allow her room to sit. "Why can't you sleep?"  
  
She smiled noticing that he had made room for her and lied down beside him  
  
so that she could look into his eyes again.  
  
"Every time I close my eyes I keep seeing shades of deep red." He  
  
smiled knowing she was talking about his eyes.  
  
"Why are we doing this Faye?" Spike stared at her. His voice was low.  
  
"What you mean" She responded, pushing some of his hair away from his  
  
eyes with her fingers.  
  
"We haven't argued in 7 days Faye... and everything is so calm." She  
  
laughed a little and moved her hand away from his face.  
  
"I've been in bed for 6 of those days." He laughed and slid a little  
  
closer towards her body. Wrapping his arms around her waist she allowed  
  
her body to relax and let herself enjoy the warmth of his body. Looking at  
  
her he noticed that her eyes were starting to flutter closed.  
  
"Faye.do you want me to carry you back to bed?" Closing her eyes  
  
fully, she placed her hand on his cheek and left it there.  
  
"I don't want to move." She uttered.  
  
"Yeah... me neither." Looking down at the girl in his grasp, Spike's  
  
eyes closed themselves with that final thought that had been stored down so  
  
far into his head, "I think I'm really in love this one."  
  
*I can't be losing sleep over this, no I can't and I cannot stop pacing  
  
Give me a few hours and I'll have this all sorted out  
  
If my mind would just stop racing  
  
This cannot be happening  
  
This is over my head but underneath my feet  
  
Because by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
  
And everything will be back to the way it was  
  
I wish it was just that easy  
  
I am waiting for tonight  
  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
  
And I am somewhere in between  
  
What is real and what's just a dream  
  
Would you catch me if I fall out what I fell in  
  
Don't be surprised it I collapse down at your feet again  
  
I don't want to run away from this  
  
I know I just don't need this*  
(SONG CREDITS: "Somewhere in Between" By Lifehouse) 


	4. I Feel You

Shattered Glass  
  
Chapter 4  
  
By: FayesEmeraldEyes  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Gender: Romance/Drama  
  
+ I do not own Cowboy Bebop. +  
  
*italics* = Song  
  
That morning, Faye awoke to the sight of the morning sun, shining in  
  
her face. ''What the hell...?" She cursed. "It's too bright, where are we?"  
  
"We're on Earth." Faye looked up to see Jet in front of her with a  
  
plate of food. "Here...eat this. We're all going into town today." Rolling  
  
her eyes, Faye sat up. With a grunt from Spike, Faye remembered that she  
  
must have fallen asleep on the couch last night.  
  
Spike stared up at her and stole a biscuit off the plate and plopped  
  
it into his mouth, chewing excitedly. "That was mine..." Faye responded  
  
to his gesture, and stood from her place on the couch, leaving her plate  
  
sitting on Spikes chest. "I'm going to get dressed... Jet said we all have  
  
to go into town today." With that said, Faye left the living room, leaving  
  
Spike alone to finish her breakfast.  
  
Minutes later, Faye was set to go. "I'm ready."  
  
"That was fast." He smiled.  
  
"Come here..." Faye motioned him over. Spike did as he was told and walked  
  
towards her. With a smirk on her face, she kissed him.  
  
Spike wrapped his arms around her and pulled away from the kiss.  
  
"Faye," He cooed. Moving his head so that his lips could touch her ears, he  
  
kissed the lobe.  
  
"Spike is this right?" She whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"I've never felt anything more right" Spike breathed closing his eyes  
  
as he attempted to kiss her again.  
  
"Ahem." The two jumped around to see Jet standing behind them.  
  
"I don't know or do I care to know when you two got this out in the  
  
open, but right now we need to get into town." Jet turned with Ed and  
  
walked out of the Bebop leaving  
  
the two to decide if they would follow.  
  
Knowing that Jet would probably leave now without them, Spike slipped  
  
his hand into Faye's and led her into his bedroom. Faye sat down on his  
  
bed and watched as he removed his shirt and began to put on another. "No...  
  
Leave it off." Faye's was practically begging him to.  
  
Spike smirked and turned around to join her on the bed. Once he sat  
  
down she moved, and crawled into his lap and snuggled closely to his chest.  
  
"You know Spike... this isn't going to mess things up with us is it?  
  
You're probably still going to argue with me and I'll just yell back and  
  
pretend that I'm not in love with you." Spike looked down at her head.  
  
"You love me?" Faye laughed, and looked up at him. His face was  
  
shocked.  
  
"Yeah Lunkhead, I think I do." She bit down on her lower lip.  
  
With a smile, Spike lifted her head up to his lips as he watched as  
  
her emerald eyes glew. She smiled, feeling whole as he gently pushed his  
  
lips against hers in a kiss she never wished to let go of and a grasp she  
  
knew she would feel holding her.  
  
The End  
  
*I feel you  
  
Your sun it shines  
  
I feel you  
  
Within my mind  
  
You take me there  
  
You take me where  
  
The kingdom comes  
  
You take me to  
  
And lead me through Babylon  
  
This is the morning of our love  
  
It's just the dawning of our love  
  
I feel you  
  
Your heart it sings  
  
I feel you  
  
The joy it brings  
  
Where heaven waits  
  
Those golden gates  
  
And back again  
  
You take me to  
  
And lead me through oblivion  
  
This is the morning of our love  
  
Its just the dawning of our love  
  
I feel you  
  
Your precious soul  
  
And I am whole  
  
I feel you  
  
Your rising sun  
  
My kingdom comes  
  
I feel you  
  
Each move you make  
  
I feel you  
  
Each breath you take  
  
Where angels sing  
  
And spread their wings  
  
My love's on high  
  
You take me home  
  
To glory's throne  
  
By and by  
  
This is the morning of our love  
  
Its just the dawning of our love*  
  
(SONG CREDIT: "I feel you" by Depeche Mode ) 


End file.
